Secretos del Alma
by Kenissa Serrano
Summary: El un chico que vive al máximo sus 21 años, día a día dentro de en un mundo lleno de locura, alcohol, fiesta y vida desenfrenada. Donde no le importa nada ni nadie, viviendo siempre en el presente pero con un oscuro pasado. Ella una chica tímida de 17 años, reservada, simpática a la que mantenían dentro de una bola de cristal su familia... Summary completo Adentro...
1. Summary

El un chico que vive al máximo sus 21 años, día a día dentro de en un mundo lleno de locura, alcohol, fiesta y vida desenfrenada. Donde no le importa nada ni nadie, viviendo siempre en el presente pero con un oscuro pasado.

Ella una chica tímida de 17 años, reservada, simpática a la que mantenían dentro de una bola de cristal su familia. Pero todo cambio cuando se mudó con su mama entrando de golpe al mundo real y con muchas dificultades, pero con la meta de salir adelante, y no dejara que las sombras de su pasado arruinen su futuro.

Que pasara cuando sus mundos se unan entre sí? O mejor dicho cuando sus vidas ya estaban unidas sin darse cuenta...


	2. Primer Encuentro

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Primer Encuentro**

 **-Edward POV-**

 **-Ángela que no se bailar-** pff cuando entendería que yo no bailo….

 **-Pero nada pierdes, además solo estas sentado ahí, todo aburrido anda, ha ya se..-** Me arrastró contra mi voluntad hacia una chica, su vecina, la cual hablaba con otra chica, cuando me di cuenta lo que trataría de hacer la detuve e hice que me viera

 **-Estás loca, Ang que tratas de hacer? No ves que ni la conozco?**

 **-Y cuál es el problema? Así mejor se conocen y Taran serán amigo**

 **-Afff no, acaso no ves, ella siempre me mira feo, además es súper odiosa déjame en paz-** me di la vuelta con intenciones de volver con mis amigos, pero nuevamente me detuvo

 **-No la juzgues por la caratula, además yo la conozco y no es odiosa anda ven**

 **-QUE no-** pretendí darme la vuelta cuando la escuche

 **-Bella mi amigo Edward quiere bailar contigo, pero le da pena decírtelo el mismo-** Dios Angela en vez de ser mi amiga se volvió mi enemiga. Cuando pretendía negar todo escuche su risa y un tímido **Esta Bien. *No puede ser tan difícil bailar cierto? Vamos yo puedo***

 **-Vamos-** sorprendiéndome de lo seguro que soné, cosa que ni yo mismo me creí. Si me hubieran dicho un día antes que bailaría con la chica del piso 6 me hubiera reído, pero ahora véanme aquí bailando con ella, nunca pensé ni en hablarle porque siempre estaba con su cara de odiosa pero a pesar de todo era linda, con su larga cabellera marrón oscuro natural era hermosa, ¡rayos! debería pensar en algo para no parecer un idiota mmm piensa rápido Ed vamos piensa.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención mientras bailábamos **\- y ¿cómo te llamas?-**

 **-Jeje soy Isabella y tú?-**

 **\- soy Edward un placer, te lo advierto de una vez soy pésimo bailarín-**

 **-No puedes ser tan malo, solo déjate llevar-** me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta

 **-Bueno tratare lo menos posible de pisarte y seguirte el paso, es lo menos que puedo prometer, y viniste sola-** ya que estábamos en los 15 años de una amiga que vivía en nuestro mismo edificio

- **No vine con una prima, que se encuentra de visita y tú? Sabes no te había visto en que lo lleva la fiesta-**

 **-Oh si llegue mucho después que empezó, vine con mis amigos, y también puede ser que no me hubieras visto porque estaba en el balcón tomando con ellos debe ser por eso** -luego de esto no hablamos más, aunque de vez en cuando nuestra miradas se conectaban y ella cambiaba la vista rápidamente y **se** sonrojaba, por lo menos yo no sabía que decir, así que solo me dedique a disfrutar el baile.

Al paso de 6 canciones más ya sentía que no podía más **-no se tu pero yo estoy cansado, tomamos un descanso?-**

 **-Si claro, yo también estoy algo cansada, me gusto bailar contigo, no bailas tan mal como crees-** luego de eso sonrió y solo se dio la vuelta para volver con su prima yo no la volví a ver el resto de la noche, un que la busque en varia **s** ocasiones, así que solo me dispuse a disfrutar con mis amigos hasta el amanecer.

 **XxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXx**

Después de la fiesta, los días pasaron con normalidad, solo veía a Isabella en el ascensor, nunca me atreví a saludar y todo siguió como antes ni yo la saludaba ni ella a mí, tenía la esperanza de que algún día ella lo hiciera pero nunca paso.

Desde le día de la fiesta la había notado y tomado en cuenta más, era inevitable ver lo bien que le queda la ropa ajustada, o su belleza natural, no necesitaba maquillaje era hermosa así tal y como era.

A diferencia de Tanya que era más superficial, siempre pendiente de que ponerse y que no, llevábamos un año y medio saliendo,pero cada vez las cosas se ponían peor, solo discutíamos cuando nos veíamos, y había odio algunos chisme de que tenía algo con otro tipo, no sabía si creer en el rumor o no, pero todo apuntaba que era cierto. y me pregunto porque me haría algo así.

Le he dado todo lo que me pide le bajaría la luna si me lo pidiera pero ella solamente es cada vez más seca, todo empezó a cambiar el día que me negó delante de sus amigo..

La invite a salir a comer helado tratando de arreglar las cosas cuando nos encontramos a unos de sus amigos

- **Hey Tanya como estas?-** dijo uno de ellos, viéndola de forma descara y a mi simplemente viéndome feo, Tanya solo sonrió y se alejó de mí, más de lo que ya estaba, porque para ser una pareja de año y medio ni la mano le gustaba que le agarra al salir para la calle

- **Bien chicos y ustedes qué onda?**

 **-nada nena aquí pensando en ir a una fiesta en la playa te unes, no creo que a tu amigo le moleste verdad hermano?-** dijo dirigiéndose a mi

- **no yo n….. -** empecé a decir que no era su amigo, si no que era su novio pero Tanya me interrumpió

- **chicos verán le había prometido esta salida a mi amigo y no puedo dejarlo más, les parece, si a la próxima voy?-**

 **-si claro como no, bueno nena nos vemos cuídate-**

Tanya los despidió con la mano y al estar suficientemente lejos, no me aguante y explote

 **\- Porque me niegas así? Porque mientes diciendo que solo soy un amigo cuando ambos sabemos que soy mucho mas?**

 **-Ay Edward ya supéralo no lo hice por mal-**

 **-no lo hiciste por mal? Entonces porque lo hiciste? Te avergüenzo dime -**

 **-No Ed, no me avergüenzas solo que no le vi sentido darle explicaciones a ellos y ya, vamos ya nos toca a nosotros-** en ese momento nos llamaron por nuestros helados

- **Agarra tú los helados, porque yo no me creo eso, hasta luego-** Me di media vuelta y me fui a correr para despejar mi mente, definitivamente cada vez estamos peor. Iba a medio camino cuando pensé que la deje sola en la heladería de noche, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, estaba preocupado por ella, por eso a pesar de todo fui a buscarla, pero que sorpresa la que me lleve.

Y es que a Tanya no le faltaba compañía, estaba muy bien acompaña, no sé en realidad que sentí en ese momento si decepción o tristeza solo sé que me sentí mal ya que el corazón se me contrajo. Me sentí como un tonto porque mis amigos me lo venían advirtiendo y yo no quise abrir los ojos pero aquí estaba la prueba de que de verdad. Así que nuevamente empecé a caminar hacia mi casa, en eso mi teléfono suena sin ver quien era conteste

- **Hola?-** era mi mejor amigo Jasper

- **hola hermano donde andas? que hace** **s** **?-**

 **-nada Jas, por fin descubrí que lo que ustedes me decían es cierto, acabo de ver a Tanya con su amante-**

 **-viste te lo dije, pero como tú siempre de cabezota nunca nos quisiste escuchar, como te siente o que harás?-**

 **-iba camino a la casa, tengo la mente en blanco no sé qué hace ni que pensar por e lmomento, y si pues no me eches mas porquería encima quieres? Eres mi amigo o no?-**

 **-Si lo siento, tienes razón pero e** **s** **que tantas veces que te lo advertimos pero bueno, porque no te vienes estamos aquí en mi casa, lo mismo de siempre unos tragos para olvidarnos de todo que dices? Te llegas?-**

 **-Sí creo que sí, dale espérame ahí voy en camino-** colgué y seguí mi camino, solo desviándome un poco para comprar do **s** botellas de tequila, esta noche me olvidaría de todo por el momento, ya mañana sería un nuevo día para pen **s** ar con calma.

 **XxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXx**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía, al ver el reloj me di cuenta que había dormido casi todo el día ya que era pasada las 6, fui directo al baño por una buena ducha que duró un buen rato, al salir de esta, fui directo a la cocina por algo de comer y unas patillas para el dolor de cabeza, al prepararme un sándwich me asome al balcón, tenía vista a la playa, porque mi apartamento se encontraba en frente de Miami beach, me relajaba el sonido del mar en cualquier momento del día, pero mucho más al despertar.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la sala, escuche una voz cantando y me di cuenta que era Isabella, porque ella vivía un piso más arriba que yo, no pude evitar quedarme viéndola cantar, ella no se había percatado de que la observaba, después de un rato ella volvió a entrar ya que sólo regaba las plantas, y al mismo tiempo entre yo, era hora de pensar que haría con mi supuesta relación con la queridísima Tanya, pensé con sarcasmo, en eso tocan la puerta de mi departamento, no sé porque no me sorprendí a ver al Tanya

- **Hola amor como estas? De verdad discúlpame por lo de noche lo hice inconscientemente-** entro a la casa sin ser invitada y estaba tratando de besarme

- **Si? Y como hiciste para volver a la casa sola?-**

 **-Hay amor pues fácil apenas te fuiste, agarre un taxi y me vine-**

 **-Así? Tú sola?-** Le pregunte queriendo ver si era capaz de seguir con la mentira

 **-Pues obvio amor, con quien más podría estar?-** Pregunto como si nada. Y en ese momento llegaron los recuerdo de todo lo que me decían siempre, que Tanya tenía otro, que era una cualquiera, que no me quería, que sólo me usaba, y por primera vez le doy la razón a todas esa personas que trataron de abrirme los ojos y yo por ciego no les hice caso.

Pero si ella era capaz de mentirme y estar con otro porque yo no?, se acabó Edward el chico dulce y tonto, ya era hora de pagarle con la misma moneda, ademá **s** con ella lo máximo que llegamos fue a segunda base, ya que supuestamente quería llegar virgen a la boda, Ja ya ni eso le creo.

 **-Si bebe tienes razón, disculpa por dejarte sola y pues lo pensé y ya no estoy molesto con lo que paso ya olvidémoslo te parece?-** mentí tan descarado como ella, dos podían jugar a ese juego. Y como dicen por ahí el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor o no?

 **-Si mi amor, traje una peli y palomitas que dices la vemos  
?- ** dijo mientras me mostraba las películas que había traído, solo asentí y yo mismo fui a poner la película

 **Esto sería le inicio de esta gran farsa dije para mí, mientras veía a Tanya recostada en mi pecho.**

 **XxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXx**

Ha pasado ya un año desde que la farsa comenzó con Tanya, cada 3 meses tenía una nueva "amiguita" nunca me hacía falta una, me he convertido en todo un perro, sin importarme los sentimiento de ellas, solo las llamo cuando las necesito y siempre están ahí para mí.

Mientras me arreglaba para unos 15 años de una vecina, me puseuna camisa de vestir azul, junto con un pantalón de vestir marrón, y unos zapatos marrones,

Al terminar de vestirme me coloque mi colonia Dolce & Gabanna y ya estaba listo, esta noche iría con Tanya a la fiesta, pero como siempre cada quien por su lado como hemos estado últimamente, ella ya no es la única que me ignora y lo hace desde aquella fiesta que me encontró besándome con una de sus amigas

 **Flashback**

La fiesta esta algo aburrida, y una de las amigas de Tanya me invito a bailar, encantado acepte, ya que desde aquella vez que baile con Isabella, decidí meterme un una academia de baile, y ahora era fanático del baile, sabia bailar de todo un poco.

Así que simplemente acepte y me fui a bailar, al rato de bailar con ella, me fui al balcón de esa casa a fumar, cuando siento atrás mío una presencia, y mi mayor sorpresa es cuando la amiga de Tanya me dice que le pase el humo.

En ningún momento dude así que acerque mi cara a la suya y expulse lentamente el humo mientras ella lo inhalaba, seguimos así entre ratos y a medida que le expulsaba el humo, nuestras caras estaban más cerca hasta que paso, y nos besamos, el beso fue atrevido y apasionado, peor justo en ese momento cuando buscaba profundizar más, encendieron las luces y Tanya nos vio besándonos, no la detuve, simplemente la ignore el resto de la noche y seguía con la chica cuyo nombre ni sabia

 **Fin de Flashback**

Al salir de la casa me encontré a Tanya espiándome, tenía un pantalón verde, y una camisa tipo cascada atrás blanco ha y unos tacones amarillo pastel, a pesar de todo se veía bien, pero yo ya no sentía nada por ella.

La salude con un piquito **\- Te ves bien-** le sonreí y fuimos directo a la fiesta, al llegar ya estaba animada, ya eran casi las 12, así que ya debía salir la quinceañera que era mi vecina Keith, y como lo dije a los pocos minutos empezó a sonar el vals, Keith bailaba con todos sus familiares, luego con su novio y ahí empezó a bailar con sus amigos hasta que la vi, llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, la parte de arriba blanco y la de abajo verde pastel con puntos blanco y un cinturón marrón clarito y su larga cabellera suelto se veía wow no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Pero para mí mala **s** uerte al terminar el vals la volví a perder de vista, me sentía muy decepcionado, no obstante esta noche no me rendiría hasta encontrarla y volver a bailar con ella.

Por un rato lo olvide y nuevamente la vi y estaba con la mama de la quinceañera, me dio un poco corte con la mama así que la deje pasar pero al ver que la señora se iba, no dude ni un segundo en a **c** ercármele para sacarla a bailar, y justo en ese momento sonaba la bachata lo que más me gustaba bailar.

- **Hola como estas?-** se sorprendió al verme peor luego se recompuso y respondido naturalmente

- **Bien y tu?-**

 **-Bien, y ahora mucho mejor, que dices si bailamos?-** Pareció dudarlo un poco hasta que respondió

- **Es que yo no sé bailar eso-**

 **-No importa yo te enseño, hace tiempo tú me tuviste paciencia y me enseñaste ahora déjame guiarte yo a ti, entonces te animas a bailar conmigo?-** le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa y a la espera de una repuesta que rezaba porque fuera afirmativa….

 **Espero y les guste y nos apoyen en esta aventura, aquí el primer cap, espero sus opiniones :D besitos nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

 **Fotos y Adelantos en el grupo de Facebook, Secretos del alma link en mi perfil :***

 **Kenni &Kar**


End file.
